kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kami and Buddy Romance
Faith21.png|Faith at age 21. Octacious .png|Octacious Tiberius.png|Tiberius Sebastian.png|Sebastain Inness.png|Inness Heath.png|Heath Logan.png|Logan Ciara.png|Ciara Antonette.png|Antonette Bambi.png|Bambi Faith.png|Faith at age 7. Cealy.png|Cealy Barbie.png|Barbie Kavon.png|Kavon Skye.png|Skye Faith25.png|Faith at age 25. kami and buddy!.jpg|Kami and Buddy (All credit goes to Emma!) bella ann.png|Bella ben lee.png|Ben Lee kiara mae.png|Kiara kayleen.png|Kayleen Faith30.png|Faith at age 30 Picture0146.jpg|Faith at age 3. Starla.png|Starla Habiba.png|Habiba Cherry.png|Cherry Apple.png|Apple Kitty.png|Kitty Buddy jr..png|Buddy Jr (Bami's) Chase.png|Chase Louvania.png|Louvania Ruburd jr..png|Buddy Jr. (Bril's) Saylor.png|Saylor Yannick.png|Yannick Lilac.png|Lilac Topez.png|Topez Ariella.png|Ariella Kimi.png|Kimi Kingston.png|Kingston Blaine.jpg|Blaine Rachel.jpg|Rachel Isabella.png|Isabella Anabella.png|Anabella Sirius.jpg|Sirius Lucius.jpg|Lucius Callie.png|Callie Dalton.png|Dalton Alice2.jpg|Alice Derex.png|Derex Abby2.jpg|Abby Daxton.png|Daxton Demetrius.png|Demetrius Abby.jpg|Abby and Jethro Alice1.jpg|Alice Ashleigh.png|Ash Addy.jpg|Addy dessa.png|Dessa dylan.png|Dylan daphni.png|Daphni Eliot.png|Eliot Lilith.png|Lily Legend-1.png|Legend Braxton.png|Braxton Braxton.png|Braxton Conrad.png|Conrad "No one will believe it." ~ Kami to Buddy about their new founded relationship in Yougotburned's story. Kami and Buddy, or Bami, is a newly made couple by Yougotburned as she was experimenting with pairings. She liked the idea and plans on writing more with them together in the future. The Creation One day, Yougotburned was reading a ''Cheaper by the dozen ''when an idea hit her. What would happen if Kami and Buddy dated? The two were already good friends and it seemed like a waste to let that friendship go by and not even consider them together. That's when she started the one-shot. She needed it to be decent in order for people to like it. It sorta worked. Ship Bami is the least shipped Buddy pairing. It's mainly shipped by Yougotburned and Buddygirl1004 which is a shame because it's a great couple. If you like Boah, you shouls like Bami. Noah and Kami are very close in personality. Buddy's Kids Buddy's kids are his kids with both Bril and Boah. Inness.png|Inness (Boah)|link=Tiberius, Octacious and Inness Octacious .png|Octacious (Boah) Tiberius.png|Tiberius (Boah)|link=Tiberius, Octacious and Inness Skye.png|Skye (Bril)|link=Cealy and Skye Utsukushii Cealy.png|Cealy (Bril)|link=Cealy and Skye Utsukushii Chase.png|Chase (Bril)|link=Chase Utsukushii Louvania.png|Louvania (Boah)|link=Ruburd Jr and Louvania Ruburd jr..png|Buddy Jr.(Boah)|link=Ruburd Jr and Louvania Saylor.png|Saylor (Boah) Yannick.png|Yannick (Boah) Teaghan.png|Teaghan (Bril) Daxton.png|Daxton (Bril) Derex.png|Derex (Bril) Dalton.png|Dalton (Bril) Demetrius.png|Demetrius (Boah) Dessa.png|Dessa (Bril) Dylan.png|Dylan (Bril) Daphni.png|Daphni (Bril) Kami's Kids Kami's kids: Sebastian.png|Sebastian|link=Sebastian Yaad Longfoot Conerhan Heath.png|Heath|link=Heath Hiro Conerhan Logan.png|Logan|link=Logan Obi Ciara.png|Ciara|link=Ciara Jane Conerhan Antonette.png|Antonette|link=Antonette Paisley Conerhan Bambi.png|Bambi|link=Barbie Kay and Bambi Jay Barbie.png|Barbie|link=Barbie Kay and Bambi Jay Children Together, Bami has septuplets: Bella Ann, Kavon Gray, Ben Lee, Kiara Mae, Buddy Jr, Kayleen Alleana, and Kitty Diana. Bella ann.png|Bella|link=Bella Ann Ben lee.png|Ben|link=Benedict Lee Kavon.png|Kavon|link=Kavon Gray Kayleen.png|Kayleen|link=Kayleen Kiara mae.png|Kiara|link=Kiara Mae Kitty.png|Kitty Buddy jr..png|Buddy Jr. Grandchildren Antonette's Kids They only have one granddaughter though Antonette and that's Faith. Picture0146.jpg|Faith at age 3.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith.png|Faith at age 7.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith15-1.png|Faith at age 15.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith21.png|Faith at age 21.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith25.png|Faith at age 25.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith30.png|Faith at age 30.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Inness and Kris So far, they only have three grandchildren, and that's Ashleigh, Blaine, and Rachel. Blaine.jpg|Blaine Rachel.jpg|Rachel Ashleigh.png|Ash Sebastian and Cealy's Kids They have five kids, four boys named Ethan, Conrad, Eliot, Colton, and one girl named Brydjet (Bri-de-get). Eliot.png|Eliot Heath and Se Lin's Kids Heath and Se Le have three kids. Buddy Jr. and Jessica Buddy and Jessica have seven children. Al and Ike, Lily, and Abby. Abby.jpg|Abby and her dog, Jethro Abby2.jpg|Abby Lilith.png|Lily Trever and Ciara's Kids They have five kids named Anabella, Isabella, Sarahbell, Lucius, Sirius. Anabella.png|Anabella Isabella.png|Isabella Sirius.jpg|Sirius Lucius.jpg|Lucius Saylor and Violette's Kids So far, they have three children, Legend, Rocket, and Addy. Addy.jpg|Addy Legend-1.png|Legend Great-Grandchildren Faith and Edward Buddy and Kami have 19 Great-Grandchildren through Faith. The only ones known as of now are Ainsley and Paisley, Habiba, Starla, Apple and Cherry, Lilac, Topez, Falcon, Sparrow, and Evander, Ariella, Jedyn, Kami II, Kimi, Kingston, Braxton, Callie, and Alice. Starla.png|Starla Habiba.png|Habiba Cherry.png|Cherry Apple.png|Apple Lilac.png|Lilac Topez.png|Topez Ariella.png|Ariella Kimi.png|Kimi Kingston.png|Kingston Callie.png|Callie Alice2.jpg|Alice Braxton.png|Braxton Mako and Ryuunosuke They have one named Mizu. Mako and Takeru They have one named Kaia. House With so many kids living in one house, Kami and Buddy bought a huge mansion. They were unaware that it was supposily haunted, but as the adventurous people they are, Kami and Buddy stayed there after finding out. This is also what causes the two families to come together and learn to accept each other. Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Couples Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Septuplets Category:Sextuplets Category:Genius Category:Locations Category:Crossover Locations Category:Kami and George's Kids Category:Buddy and Noah's Kids Category:Buddy and Kami's Kids Category:Buddy and April's Kids Category:Buddy and Kami's Grandchildren Category:Males Category:Females Category:Edward and Faith's Kids Category:Mako's Kids Category:Saylor and Violette's Kids Category:Adopted Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Yougotburned's Pictures